bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:D159:DB15:F3E:B4A4-20181205005833
1920 in Alphabetical Order: #Mickey Mouse (1928) 1930 in Alphabetical Order: #Goofy (1932) #Donald Duck (1934) #Snow White and the Seven Dwards (1937) #The Wizard of Oz (1939) #Looney Tunes (1939) 1940 in Alphabetical Order: #Tom and Jerry (1940) #Pinocchio (1940) #Fantasia (1940) #Adventures of Captain Marvel (1941) #The Reluctant Dragon (1941) #Dumbo (1941) #Bambi (1942) #Horton Hatches The Egg (1942) #Saludos Amigos (1943) #Captain America (1944) #The Three Caballeros (1945) #Make Mine Music (1946) #Song of the South (1946) #Fun and Fancy Free (1947) #Superman (1948) #Melody Time (1948) #New Adventures of Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder (1949) #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) 1950 in Alphabetical Order: #Cinderella (1950) #Superman and the Mole Men (1951) #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #Peter Pan (1953) #The Wonderful World of Disney (1954) #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) #Animal Farm (1954) #Lady and the Tramp (1955) #The Heckle and Jeckle Show (1956) #The Ruff and Reddy Show (1957) #The Snow Queen (1957) #The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958) #Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1958) #Quick Draw McGraw (1959) #Sleeping Beauty (1959) 1960 in Alphabetical Order: #Batman (1960) #Hokey Wolf (1960) #The Flintstones (1960) #101 Dalmatians (1961) #The Yogi Bear Show (1961) #Yakky Doodle (1961) #Top Cat (1961) #Wally Gator (1962) #Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (1962) #Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (1962) #The Jetsons (1962) #Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) #Gay Purr-ee (1962) #The Sword in the Stone (1963) #The Magic Roundabout (1963) #The New Casper Cartoon Show (1963) #Tenessee Tuxedo and His Friends (1963) #Mary Poppins (1964) #The Incredible Mr. Limpet (1964) #Jonny Quest (1964) #Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) #The Adventures of The Smurfs (1965) #Squiddly Diddly (1965) #Secret Squirrel (1965) #Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt (1965) #Precious Pupp (1965) #The Hillbilly Bears (1965) #Winsome Witch (1965) #Atom Ant (1965) #The Inspector (1965) #Batman (1966) #How The Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) #Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles (1966) #Laurel and Hardy (1966) #The Adventures of Superboy (1966) #The Ballad of Smokey the Bear (1966) #The Wild World of Batwoman (1966) #The Impossibles (1966) #The Man Called Flintstone (1966) #The New Adventures of Superman (1966) #The Space Kidettes (1966) #The Jungle Book (1967) #Aquaman (1967) #Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967) #Fantastic Four (1967) #George of the Jungle (1967) #Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor (1967) #Samson & Goliath (1967) #Shazzan (1967) #Spider-Man (1967) #The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show (1967) #The Herculoids (1967) #Yogi Bear & His Friends (1967) #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968) #Arabian Knights (1968) #Marine Boy (1968) #Roland and Rattfink (1968) #The Batman/Superman Hour (1968) #The Beatles Yellow Submarine (1968) #The Herb (1968) #The Little Drummer Boy (1968) #The Adventures of Gulliver (1968) #The Three Musketeers (1968) #The Banana Splits Adventurw Hour (1968) #Wacky Races (1968) #A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) #Around the World in 79 Days (1969) #Cattanooga Cats (1969) #Clangers (1969) #Dastardly & Muttley in Thier Flying Machines (1969) #Frosty the Snowman (1969) #Here Comes the Grump (1969) #Hey, Hey, Hey, It's Fat Albert! (1969) #Hey, Cinderella! (1969) #Hattytown Tales (1969) #Hot Wheels (1969) #It's the Wolf! (1969) #Motormouse and Autocat (1969) #Sesame Street (1969) #The Ant and the Aardvark (1969) #The Brady Kids (1969) #The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969) #The Smokey the Bear Show (1969) #Tijuana Toads (1969) #Umka (1969) #Loopy De Loop (1969) #Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969) 1970 in Alphabetical Order: #The Adventures of Parsley (1970) #The Aristocats (1970) #Josie and the Pussycats (1970) #Harlem Globetrotters (1970) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) #Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) #Archie's TV Funnies (1971) #Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971) #The Cat in the Hat (1971) #The Frog Prince (1971) #The Funky Phantom (1971) #The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971) #Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971) #The Jackson 5ive (1971) #Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972) #A Christmas Story (1972) #Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) #Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) #Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (1972) #Fritz the Cat (1972) #Journey Back to Oz (1972) #Snoopy Come Home (1972) #The Barkleys (1972) #The Blue Racer (1972) #The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) #The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972) #The Houndcats (1972) #The Muppet Musicians of Bremen (1972) #Treasure lsland (1972) #Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1972) #The Roman Holidays (1972) #The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972) #A Special Sesame Street Christmas (1973) #Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (1973) #Charlotte's Web (1973) #Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973) #Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1973) #The Addams Family (1973) #The Wombles (1973) #Hoot Kloot (1973) #Inch High, Private Eye (1973) #Schoolhouse Rock (1973) #Super Friends (1973) #Robin Hood (1973) #Speed Buggy (1973) #The Flintstone Comedy Show (1973) #Yogi's Gang (1973) #The Muppet Valentien Show (1974) #The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat (1974) #These Are the Days (1974) #Hong Kong Phooey (1974) #Partridge Family 2200 A.D. (1974) #Valley of the Dinosaurs (1974) #Yes Virginia, There is a Santa Claus (1974) #The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) #Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) #The Gift of Winter (1974) #The Dogfather (1974) #Hugo the Hippo (1975) #Coonskin (1975) #Maya the Bee (1975) #Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) #The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow (1975) #The Great Grape Ape Show (1975) #The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1975) #The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) #The White Seal (1975) #Wonder Woman (1975) #The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) #Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976) #Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976) #The Muppet Show (1976) #Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawing (1976) #Paddington (1976) #Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle (1976) #Dynomutt Dog Wonder (1976) #Jabberjaw (1976) #The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) #The Scooby-Doo Show (1976) #The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (1976) #CB Bears (1977) #Heyy, It's the King! (1977) #Posse Impossible (1977) #Shake, Rattle & Roll (1977) #Blast-Off Buzzard (1977) #Dot and the Kangaroo (1977) #Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (1977) #Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977) #A Flintstone Christmas (1977) #Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1977) #Nestor the Long-Eared Donkey (1977) #Halloween Is Grinch Night (1977) #Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) #Spider-Man (1977) #Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) #The All-New Super Friends Hour (1977) #The Easter Bunny Is Comin' To Town (1977) #The Hobbit (1977) #The New Adventures of Batman (1977) #Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics (1977) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) #The Rescuers (1977) #Pete's Dragon (1977) #Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) #Spider-Man (1978) #Spider-Man Strikes Back (1978) #Superman (1978) #Grease (1978) #The Wiz (1978) #Yogi's Space Race (1978) #Hanna-Barbera's World of Super Adventure (1978) #Godzilla (1978) #Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) #Watership Down (1978) #The New Fantastic Four (1978) #The Stingiest Man in Town (1978) #The Devil and Daniel Mouse (1978) #The Lord of the Rings (1978) #The Water Babies (1978) #Fangface (1978) #Christmas Eve On Sesame Street (1978) #The All-New Popeye Hour (1978) #Captain America (1979) #Captain America ll: Death Too Soon (1979) #Alien (1979) #Casper and the Angels (1979) #Casper Saves Halloween (1979) #Casper's First Christmas (1979) #Casper's Halloween Special (1979) #Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979) #Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979) #Jack Frost (1979) #John Denver & The Muppets (1979) #Legends of the Superheroes (1979) #Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas In July (1979) #Spider-Woman (1979) #The World's Greatest Super Friends (1979) #The Muppet Movie (1979) #The Muppets Go Hollywood (1979) #The New Adventures of Flash Gordon (1979) #The Plastic Man Comedy Adventure Show (1979) #The New Shmoo (1979) #The Super Globetrotters (1979) #The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) #Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) #Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) 1980 in Alphabetical Order: #Popeye (1980) #Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) #Superman ll (1980) #Yogi's First Christmas (1980) #The World of Strawberry Shortcake (1980) #The Christmas Raccoons (1980) #Super Friends (1980) #The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980) #The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) #The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) #Spider-Man: The Dragon's Challenge (1981) #The Muppets Go to the Movies (1981) #The Great Muppet Caper (1981) #Winnie the Pooh: Discovers the Seasons (1981) #The Fox and the Hound (1981) #The Trolls and the Christmas Express (1981) #The Tender Tale of Cinderella Penguin (1981) #The Raccoons On Ice (1981) #The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) #Goldie Gold and Action Jack (1981) #Laverne & Shirley in the Army (1981) #Spider-Man (1981) #Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981) #Danger Mouse (1981) #Bugs Bunny: All American Hero (1981) #Space Stars (1981) #Trollkins (1981) #The Smurfs (1981) #E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) #Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television (1982) #Heidi's Song (1982) #Hey Good Lookin' (1982) #Meatballs & Spaghetti (1982) #Shirt Tales (1982) #The Flight of Dragons (1982) #The Flintstone Funnies (1982) #The Gary Coleman Show (1982) #The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Hat (1982) #The Incredible Hulk (1982) #The Little Rascals (1982) #The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show (1982) #The Plague Dogs (1982) #The Dark Crystal (1982) #The Secret of NIMH (1982) #The Puppy's Further Adventures (1982) #The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show (1982) #The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Puppy Hour (1982) #Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) #A Christmas Story (1983) #The Monchhichi/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show (1983) #The Littles (1983) #Cujo (1983) #Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) #Superman lll (1983) #Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) #Big Bird in China (1983) #Fraggle Rock (1983) #Inspector Gadget (1983) #Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) #Peter and the Magic Egg (1983) #Twice Upon A Time (1983) #Q Bert (1983) #The Dukes (1983) #The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show (1983) #Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983) #Gremlins (1984) #Ghostbusters (1984) #Supergirl (1984) #Dragon's Lair (1984) #Garfield in the Rough (1983) #Heathcliff (1984) #Kidd Video (1984) #Muppet Babies (1984) #My Little Pony: Rescue at Midnight Castle (1984) #Pink Panther and Sons (1984) #Scary Scooby Funnies (1984) #Snorks (1984) #Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) #The Adventures of Andre & Wally B. (1984) #The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) #Thomas & Friends (1984) #Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984) #Will Quack Quack (1984) #Wolf Rock (1984) #The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) #Explorers (1985) #Return to Oz (1985) #Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985) #He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword (1985) #Little Muppet Monsters (1985) #Paw Paws (1985) #The Berenstain Bears (1985) #The World of David the Gnome (1985) #The Care Bears Movie (1985) #The Black Cauldron (1985) #The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) #Star Wars: Droids (1985) #Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) #The Wuzzles (1985) #The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) #Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985) #Aliens (1986) #Deadly Friend (1986) #Little Shops of Horror (1986) #Howard the Duck (1986) #An American Tail (1986) #Care Bears ll: A New Generation (1986) #Fluppy Dogs (1986) #GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords (1986) #Kissyfur (1986) #Labyrinth (1986) #Luxo Jr. (1986) #Muzzy (1986) #The Real Ghostbusters (1986) #Pound Puppies (1986) #My Little Pony (1986) #My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) #Pingu (1986) #Scooby-Doo (1986) #The Care Bears (1986) #The Christmas Toy (1986) #The Great Mouse Detective (1986) #The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years (1986) #The Wonderful World of Oz (1986) #Welcome to Pooh Corner (1986) #The Adventures of the American Rabbit (1987) #The Wind in the Willows (1987) #The Shoe People (1987) #The Little Troll Prince (1987) #Popeye and Son (1987) #ALF: The Animated Series (1987) #Beverly Hills Teens (1987) #DuckTales (1987) #Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) #G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) #Red's Dream (1987) #Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (1987) #Little Clown of Happytown (1987) #Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) #Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) #A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) #The Brave Little Toaster (1987) #The Care Bears: Adventures in Wonderland (1987) #Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) #Yogi's Great Escape (1987) #The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) #Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987)